castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien
Alien (or Alien Hominid) is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in Castle Crashers. Alien's specialties are damage over time, extreme knockback, crowd clearing, and accelerated magic cast speed. Overview The aliens behave differently from the rest of the characters as they don't have any basic melee attacks. Instead, their main form of attack is by shooting their ray guns, which would make them some kind of magic projectile users only. Another difference is that they have extremely low health (only 0 HP, which translates to 1on the [[Xbox 360 Version|Xbox version]]), so they rely more on attacking in numbers to try to overwhelm their enemies. Unlocking *'Xbox 360:' Get at least one achievement in Alien Hominid HD. *'PS3 / PC:' Complete the Alien Ship level. Magic Note: Splash Attack and Magic Projectile can be fired 3x faster than normal Splash Attack "Comet" Element: Fire (Light) Damage: Base Magic Damage Fires a wide, orange, continuous ball of energy with his ray gun. Can hit multiple enemies if bunched together. Can be fired three times as often as other splash attacks while on the ground. Causes burn damage. The explosion effect can, and will, launch enemies incredible distances, or so high that they'll take fall damage, regardless of their weight group. Magic Projectile "Laser Gun" Element: Light (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage x 0.666 Fires a small yellow ball of energy with his ray gun. When fired in the air, it does normal magic projectile damage. However the aerial attack differs from all others because Alien receives no knockback from it, which makes implementing the attack into a juggle awkward, and sometimes impossible. Elemental Infusion "Flame Engulfment" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage Use / to perform. This attack deals normal XXXY damage with a hit of damage over time for good measure. Magic Jump "Tractor Beam" Element: Light (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage A bright cylindrical light beam comes down and pulls it up, as if its ship was transporting it. This is arguably the best way to spam people's screens in Castle Crashers. Trivia *Alien's enhanced magic powers make up for the fact that it can't change weapons. If you're a magic user, pick it. If you like powerful weapons, this might not be the best character for you. *Its inability to change weapons may be because it only uses its ray gun in Alien Hominid HD, ''although it can change the abilities of its gun in that game. *Apparently as a homage to the original game, aliens are only defeated with one hit, an obvious nod to the game it came from, where it can only be shot once and then it dies. The same stays true here, as a single blow from any weapon at any level will instantly kill them because they only have 0 HP (which is considered 1). *The "Playable Character" shield resembles a grenade, possibly another link to the game ''Alien Hominid HD, where the main character can throw grenades as a weapon. *The alien prisoner who appears in a jail cell in Alien Ship, and who escapes soon after he is freed, is presumably captured by Area 51 in Alien Hominid HD. *When Alien uses his magic, he's portrayed as shooting his ray gun, however, when he runs out mana, he will move his hand like any other character. *Similar to how the Thief largely uses arrows, the Alien largely attacks with his projectile attack. *Necromancer will resurrect an alien who can take more than one hit to kill and has enhanced speed. *Alien has a "plumber's crack". This can be seen when throwing an enemy, right as you're coming off the top of a ladder, and at the very beginning of Desert Chase, where a dead alien is in front of the wreckage. *Alien is the only character besides Blacksmith to have less than 7 hits per splash cast. *Alien is an E Rank character (E). *Alien is one of the only three characters with details in his character portrait on the selection screen, the others being Green Knight and Iceskimo. His is stars. *Alien is the only character that can cast magic at a faster rate than normal (three times faster). *Alien is the only character who can't change weapons. *BiPolar Bear will only attack Aliens on the Xbox 360 Version because they have 2 HP which of course is below 11. On the Steam and PS3 versions BiPolar Bear will not attack the Aliens because they are counted as having 0 HP which is counted dead by BiPolar Bear's AI. See also *Playable Characters *Alien Ship *Alien Gun *Wikigrounds Alien Hominid page Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Fire Category:Explosive Magic Category:Gameplay Category:Playable Characters Category:D Rank